


to lost

by mikararinna



Series: 缘定三生 ；锟疼 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Misunderstandings, Road Trips, Soft Kunten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: It was initially Ten's idea to go on a road trip, Kun was just there to execute it. He didn't really expect to get lost in the middle of it. But it was better than losing each other.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: 缘定三生 ；锟疼 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: In Every Lifetime: A KunTen Fan Week





	to lost

**Author's Note:**

> kunten week, day four: adventure. 
> 
> this was,,, a ride lmao. it's shorter but also not that easy to write. I wanted to extend the story a bit longer but I think it's good to end it here, I just wanted to explore a bit of the kunten dynamics and how they resolve issues with each other so it's not really the best lol but I hope you enjoyed reading this!!

"I can't believe you," Ten mumbled, crossing his arm as he slumped further down in his seat. "You dragged me all the way here to who-knows-where at crack ass in the morning and now we're lost?"

Kun sighed. "Can you like, shut up for a moment?"

"You want me to shut up? Okay, fine, I will shut up and you can continue driving us around in a circle because who the heck decided to go on a road trip without charging their phone beforehand?"

It was silent; only the sound of static from the radio and the engine revving could be heard. Kun knew that Ten would continue with his outburst not a minute later. But it was good to finally have some peace and quiet after hours of Ten's nagging. It didn't help that Kun was already having a headache from being lost in the outskirts of town.

How did they end up here, you ask? Well, Kun could agree that it was his fault for the most part but Ten also contributed to 30% of this plan failing.

First of all, let's get the important details apart, it was Ten who suggested a road trip.

It was a casual suggestion and maybe Kun shouldn't have taken it seriously but the idea excited him. They had been lounging in their shared apartment, Ten's head on Kun's lap and Kun's fingers threading in his hair as they argued about the protagonist in the drama when Ten suggested it.

"You want to go on a road trip?" Kun repeated as Ten hummed softly. "Why?"

"Because, it sounds fun. I've watched several movies of couples going on a road trip in movies and I thought it was romantic enough that we should try it out," Ten had replied. "Plus, why not? You have to take your annual leave in a month, right? Maybe we could make use of that free time,"

"You know that we'll probably tear each other's hairs out if we sat for hours in a cramped space, right?" Kun asked him.

"I know, and that's the more fun part. We're already tearing at each other's sanity in our daily lives, imagine us in a car on a road trip,"

And Kun should have been wiser than actually taking that thought into consideration. He pondered about it for a week and then, he told Ten about it.

"You want to go on a road trip?" Ten asked, eyes blinking blearily at six in the morning as his arm was held mid-air, the spoonful of cereal in his grip.

"Yeah, you suggested it," Kun replied.

"I did?" Ten said, trying to remember. "Huh, I guess I did,"

"Let's do it, come on, I think it will be fun,"

So they planned. They decided to where they should head from their apartment in Chengdu. They laid down the budget, decided if they wanted to stay the night in any region and searched up online for any tips for road tripping. When early morning striked, Kun woke up Ten to start on their road trip.

It had been fine then, they had been giddy about it. Excited to start a journey to wherever with only their phone GPS and the road signs guiding them.

It was two hours into that where things went horribly wrong. Kun's phone — that had been their helpful guide the past hours — was at the brink of dying on him. They were now in a countryside part of the region, in which road signs were a miracle to appear. And Kun would argued that it was Ten's idea to use the old roads instead of the highway. But it was futile to argue when they were already lost, driving around in circles in hopes that they found a way out.

Kun frowned and sighed again as he stared ahead on the road. "I think, I think this is wrong,"

There were no sounds coming out from Ten. Kun thought he had fallen asleep when he heard sniffles from beside him. He turned to look, surprised to see the other crying.

"Ten?"

The other sniffled, wiping his tears with the sleeves of his sweater. "I'm sorry. I know I'm such a hot-headed person sometimes and I know it's partly my fault that we're in this mess but I can't accept it if you dump me here right in the middle of nowhere,"

"Wait, Ten-"

"And like, yeah it's shitty that we're stuck stranded in who knows where. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. You have all the rights to kick me out of this car but can we at least find somewhere that has people so I can hail a taxi home? Because you know me and I don't want to be lost here,"

"Yongqin-"

"You're calling me by actual name too, fuck, did I really messed up that badly? Kun, I'm so sorry, you deserve so much better,"

"Qinqin," Kun called out gently. "I meant I think this is the wrong way,"

There was a pause and then softly, Ten said, "Oh,"

"Yeah," Kun pulled over to the side of the road, feeling uneasy that his boyfriend thought he was dumping him in the middle of nowhere. He turned to look at Ten, cupping his cheeks.

"I'm not going to dump you over a dumb argument, Qinqin," Kun said. "Especially in the middle of nowhere,"

"So you will dump me when we get back home?" Ten asked.

"No," Kun frowned. "Absolutely not, why would you think so?"

"Because, because I've always been giving you a hard time since we started dating and maybe even before that. It's just, it seems logical. You're tired of me and you want to get rid of me so,"

"Ten, honey, no," Kun said, gently caressing his cheeks. "You've never given me a hard time. My life with you had been so joyful, I wouldn't want anything else,"

"But I've been so annoying since we started dating,"

"So? It's one of your quirks and I like it,"

"And we argue a lot that I make you upset sometimes,"

"But then we'll make up and you give me the best hugs and kisses for it,"

"I sometimes steal your clothes and wouldn't give it back to you and also wear it to work until you eventually forgot you own it,"

"Okay, that's kind of unacceptable," Kun said, earning him a pout from Ten that he laughed at. "But it's okay, because I like seeing you wearing my clothes and smelling like me all day,"

Ten sighed, tears dried up but eyes still red. "You're not mad at me? You're not going to dump me?"

"No. Never," Kun breathed out. "We can have as many arguments as we want, no matter how small the issue is, but I'll be damned if I lose you, Yongqin,"

"I don't want to lose you either," Ten whispered.

"Then let's not. Let's be lost together in this big city but still have each other. Let's always be together,"

"Always," Ten repeated, nodding his head.

"You want to go home? Maybe we've had enough adventures for today," Kun said.

"No, let's go on with this. We still have a long way to go," Ten replied, smiling. "And my home is here, where you are, so I'll say, I'm pretty safe being out here with you around," 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyungwonhyukkie)


End file.
